Let Me Go
by Addicted2Spoby4Life
Summary: A different take on the Spoby scene from 2x14. (Sorry it's short.) SPOBY ONE-SHOT


**A different version of the Spoby scene in 2x14**

* * *

"Emily left 10 minutes ago." Hanna updated Spencer. "I'm almost out the door."

"I'm going now." Spencer informed her.

"I'm trying to think of what we're forgetting to bring." Hanna stated.

Spencer took a moment to look around her living room. Nothing seemed like it needed to go with them.

"I think we're all set. I'll see you soon." Spencer confirmed.

"Okay." Hanna hung up.

Spencer walked to her door. She opened it, and Toby walked in.

* * *

"You wanna give me a hard time that's one thing, but you can't treat Emily like that." Toby exclaimed. "I'm not gonna let that happen."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "What is going on is between Emily and me. Could you just please forget it?"

Spencer went to walk out of the door, but Toby grabbed her wrist with one hand and the door handle with the other. He slammed it shut.

"Forget it? I'm just gonna watch two people I care about just rip into each other? Right, I'm gonna do that." Toby yelled.

"For everybody's sake just stay out of it!" Spencer argued.

"Stay out of what Spencer? After everything that's happened, how can you just stand there and tell me there's something I'm not suppose to know about?" Toby asked, feeling betrayed.

"What do I have to do to make you leave me alone?!" Spencer turned around heading to the opposite side of the room.

Toby grabbed her arm and twisted her around. "Tell me about the night you found the shovel."

"I told you. I told you what happened!" Spencer tried to get away, but Toby wouldn't let go.

"Yeah, you said someone tricked you into finding it, and I believe you. But ever since that night the four of you have been acting like-" Toby responded.

"Acting like what?!" Spencer was scared.

"-Like Ali is still running things!" Toby clarified. A look of realization washed over Spencer's face. "Playing you against each other. Today at school, you sounded just like Ali when you talked to Emily." Spencer looked guilty. She never wanted to be like Alison. Ali had always been mean to them. She tried to turn away, not wanting him to continue. Toby, disagreeing, twisted her around. Again. "Jenna always said that you wanted to take Ali down. Replace her. I didn't think that was true until today." Toby admitted.

"It's not like that." Spencer wanted away from him.

"Then what is it like?!" He shouted.

"I can't do this! Don't ask me." Spencer finally said.

"Spencer." Toby wanted answers.

"No! Don't ask me now." Spencer explained. "Ask me after tonight."

"What difference is one night gonna make?" Toby asked.

"It could change everything. But I need you to let me go!" Spencer pleaded. "And I need you to promise that you wont follow me."

Toby loosened his grip on Spencer, but still refused to let go.

"Please. Let me go. I promise I'll explain everything, but I need to leave now!" Spencer promised.

"Spencer I-" Toby didn't want her to leave. He thought she cared about him the way he cared about her.

"Please, Toby." Spencer's eyes had tears in them. "I love you."

Toby let go, shocked. "What?"

"I'll explain tomorrow, but I still love you." Spencer confessed.

"I love you too." Toby smiled for the first time in weeks.

Spencer reached up and kissed him. Toby kissed her back. Her hands reached up to pull his face closer. He grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. For the first time in a month, Spencer didn't think about the police, the shovel, her parent's questions, or even A; instead she thought about the guy in front of her. The guy she was in love with and currently kissing. She pulled back from his lips with a struggle, but she kept her face close to his.

"Promise me you wont follow me?" Spencer questioned.

"Promise." Toby nodded.

Spencer gave him one last peck before leaving to go meet Emily. If tonight turned out to be a bust she would have to lie to her friends about Toby. If she told them she kissed him they would most likely talk about it, and she couldn't risk A hearing. There was no way A saw the kiss. A was with Emily right now. _Emily. _Spencer hurried to her car, already late. She smiled as she saw Toby walk out of the house. He trusted her._ He let me go._


End file.
